Bird Bath
by nicsnort
Summary: I never expected to see him again. And I certainly never expected to see him tarred and feathered on my doorstep. One-shot. OswaldXOC. Can be read as a squeal to 'Caged Bird'.


It had been over a month since I had seen his face. I thought I would never see it again. Oswald Cobblepot had brought me nothing but trouble. Yet here he now stood, tarred and feathered on my doorstep.

"Songbird," he said with a relieved smile. Songbird, his nickname for me.

"Oswald, what are doing here? I thought you….I thought you were in Arkham."

"I-I was but I am cured now. I have changed. I-I am a good person, now." Oswald smiled proudly, puffing out his chest just a bit.

"Cured?" I queried. I had always assumed that Oswald's defence of insanity was a ruse. That there was nothing to be cured.

"Y-yes." Oswald fumbled for something in his pocket. Pulling it out I saw that it was a certificate of sanity from Arkham Asylum. "S-see, Songbird, cured….Can we please talk?"

Looking over his now pitiful form I nodded. Opening the door further I let him inside my home. He came inside, his waddle like limp even more pronounced than before. I shut the door behind him and sighed resting my head against the cool door.

"Are you alright, Songbird?" Oswald asked touching my lower back in a loving manner.

Smiling softly I turned to look at him. "Yes, Oswald, thank you….What happened to you?"

Oswald looked down at the ground as if ashamed. "I-I went to apologize to Butch for the way I treated him."

I gasped, "Oswald you are lucky he didn't kill you!"

"Butch's woman wanted to, but Butch understood. They still felt like I needed to be punished, though. So they gave me feathers. Like a bird. Isn't it funny?" He smiled lamely.

I sighed again and touched his cheek. Oswald Cobblepot may have brought me nothing but trouble; but he had never intended it. He had tried to keep me separate from the criminal elements of his world, even though I was well familiar with them before he had known me. Oswald had tried to be sweet, to be a gentleman, just sometimes he had gone about it the wrong way.

"Would you like some tea, Oswald?"

"I-I would like that very much, Songbird. Thank you, you are so kind to me."

"Alright, sit down and rest. You look exhausted."

I went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. While the tea was boiling I gathered up a few snacks. Oswald was thin and his face pallid. Arkham had not been feeding him properly. The kettle whistled and I made two large cups of tea. Setting everything on a tray I carried it into the living room. Oswald was still standing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"I-I am rather filthy. I-I did not want to ruin the fabric."

"Of course, thank you for the consideration. I have an old sheet I was about toss, I'll lay it down." Going into my bedroom I grabbed said sheet from the airing cupboard. Laying it down on the couch I sat down on one end and gestured for Oswald to sit as well. He did so gratefully. Handing him his cup of tea I picked up my own. We both sipped on the tea and a long silent minute passed. Finally, Oswald set his cup down and reached out placing his hand on my knee.

"Songbird, I-I want to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" I asked setting down my own cup before placing my hand over his.

"Y-yes, I realized that my behavior to you was abhorrent. I treated you like a possession. I never asked you what you wished for, if you ever wanted to be with me. I simply assumed. I am so, so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know, that I realize the error of my ways. I-I am so…."

I pressed a finger against his lips cessing his babbling apology. "Oswald. Thank you for the apology. What you did to me was terrible but that wasn't what our relationship was defined by. I chose to stay with you. There were many times I could have left but I never took them. I wanted to stay with you….frankly, I must apologize, I wanted to stay with you because I wished for the prestige and power that being with such a clever and powerful man like yourself would provide."

Oswald looked broken at my confession. He went to speak but I silenced him again. "Let me finish. That was why I originally stayed with you. But soon I realized what a remarkable person you are. You were so sweet and kind to me. And I….began falling in love with you."

A furious blush crossed Oswald's cheeks. "I-I don't deserve your love, Songbird. I-I put you in danger and I-I hit you. I was so bad to you."

"Oswald," I said scooting closer to him, resting my hand on his knee. "It was one slap, you were angry, you had just found out about your mother, and you apologized right away."

Oswald closed his eyes and seemed to shiver at the mention of his mother's kidnapping. I stroked his knee comfortingly.

"The point is Oswald," I continued, "I forgive you. For everything that you have done."

His nervous and regretful expression turned into one of relief. "Y-you do?"

"Yes, Oswald, I do."

A few tears pricked at Oswald's eyes. "Thank you, Songbird. An-and I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you again. I-I will find an honest job and I will provide for you. I will keep you safe and warm, forever."

"A job," I asked my eyebrows furrowing a bit. "What about your empire?"

"No, no. I-I am not like that anymore. I-I am a good person now! I-I," he shook his head vigorously. Grabbing my hands tightly he pulled me towards. Looking me in the eyes pointedly he continued. "I-I can't do that. I am cured."

With a smiled I nodded. Extracting my hands from his I cupped his cheeks tenderly. "Okay, Oswald. I am sorry I didn't know. Forgive me."

"Of course, of course, Songbird. You did nothing wrong."

"Thank you, Oswald." Leaning in I placed a soft kiss against his nose. "Now, how about a bath and a change of clothes?"

"That would be wonderful, Songbird. You are too good for me."

I nodded and smiled. "Alright, Oswald. Why don't you eat a bit and finish your tea while I draw the water then."

Standing I left him and went into the bathroom. With the water running, drowning out all other noise, I sobbed. What had happened to him? What did those bastards at Arkham do? Gone was the suave, confident man I had known, replaced by this timid, weak child. I couldn't live with him like this. I needed the real Oswald back. I needed Penguin.

Shutting off the water I went back to the living room to fetch Oswald. He had eaten most of the snacks I had set out and drain his cup of tea. "The bath is ready, Oswald."

Smiling he stood awkwardly and followed me to the bathroom. Inside the spacious bathroom I moved to help him undress but he stopped me with a hand. "No. It-it isn't appropriate."

"Appropriate? It is not anything I haven't seen before, Oswald."

"I-I am sorry, Songbird. I just…"

I smiled weakly. "It's alright, Oswald. I understand. Do you still want me to help you bathe? That tar might be difficult to get out."

"If-if you would. That would be most appreciated, Songbird."

"Okay, call for me when you are ready then." Stepping out of the bathroom I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Tears were stinging my eyes. Knowing it would take some time for Oswald to undress by himself I went into my bedroom. Oswald had bought me this house after his mother had been taken by Galavan to keep me safe. It was off the books and outfitted with the latest security system. Though it was smaller than he had initially wanted for me, it was secure. No one apart from Oswald and myself knew I was here.

Because Oswald had visited me some nights to keep me company and update me on his plot against Galavan, I had some spare clothes for him in my closet. For now I retrieved a simple outfit for him. Something comfortable. With his clothes out, I changed myself, into something I wouldn't mind getting wet yet was still flattering enough in the hopes of provoking the real Oswald out of the depths.

Hearing Oswald call for me I went back to the bathroom, change of clothes in hand. Opening the door I smiled at Oswald who was leaning against the rim of the tub with his eyes closed. For a moment he looked just like he always had after a long day. Then his eyes opened and he blushed at the sight of me. That's right, right now, he wasn't my Oswald.

"Y-you should cover up," he said looking determined at the opposite wall. "Th-that isn't decent."

I looked down at my purple and black lace lingerie before grinning at him. "Come now, Oswald. You bought these for me. They are your favorite."

He glanced back over at me his face a deep red. "You still should change. It-it isn't appropriate."

"Why, Oswald? Do you not find me beautiful anymore? Does my body disgust you?"

"No, no," he defended hurriedly. "You are beautiful Songbird. You have always been beautiful. I-I just….I-I came to know that how I looked at you before was not how a good man looks at the woman he l-loves."

I closed my eyes and nodded. From the other hook I grabbed my silk bathrobe and slipped it on, tying it shut. "Is this better, Oswald?"

"Y-yes, thank you. I-I am sorry, I did not intend to offend you."

"It is alright, obviously you have changed. I just did not know how." Sitting on the edge of the inlaid tub I picked up the sponge. Wetting it in the hot water I began to wash Oswald's chest. He smiled at the sensation and allowed his eyes to drift shut again.

As I washed him I began to sing softly.

 _"The very thought of you, I forget to do those little ordinary things that everyone ought to do'_

 _'I'm livin' in a kind of a daydream, I'm happy as a queen and foolish though it may seem to me that's everything'_

 _'The mere idea of you the longing here for you. You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you'_

 _'I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above, it's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love."_

As I crooned out the final note I leaned down and pressed a kiss against Oswald's lips. I felt him return the kiss but he kept it chaste. Sitting back up I saw that he was smiling. I returned the smiled and touched his cheek with my dry hand.

"You have such an angelic voice, Songbird."

"Thank you, Oswald. Rinse." Oswald ducked water the water and rinsed his hair. When he came back up I examined it. "Well it looks like all the tar is out. We are lucky."

"Thank you. You are too kind to me."

Smiling I pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "I will let you soak for a bit. When you are done I will have a light lunch for you."

"Thank you, Songbird. I won't be long." Nodding I left him in the bath.

In the kitchen I gathered bread, tuna, and a few other ingredients all while fight back more tears. I made him his favorite sandwich: tuna with mayonnaise, celery, and onion. I slipped the sandwich in a plastic ziploc bag. I put some baby carrots in another bag and found an orange. Grabbing a disposable water bottle from the fridge, I put everything in a paper bag. Next I went to my purse and took out some cash. Fifty dollars would hopefully be enough.

From the bathroom I heard the water draining from the tub. Oswald would be getting dressed. Even with his leg it would not take him long, it was easier for him to get dressed then undressed. With a sigh I found his warmest coat in the entry closet. I also got out a pair of gloves and the scarf I had bought him for Christmas.

"Songbird," he called, as he limped out of the bathroom.

"Here," I called back. Oswald came into the living smiling, but when he saw me holding his coat his smile faltered.

"Songbird, are we going out?"

"No, Oswald," I said walked up to him and pushing the coat into his arms. "You are."

"Oh, I was hoping to rest a bit before I went out to look for a job."

"No, Oswald," I told him getting the lunch I packed and handing it to him. "You are leaving and not coming back."

"B-but Songbird, why? Wh-what did I do wrong? I-I am cured. I-I am a good person."

"No, no, Oswald," I denied my voice catching in my throat. "You are sick. I do not know what they did to you in there but you are not the Oswald I fell in love with. I can't be around you like this."

"Songbird," he replied lamely his shoulders falling. "Please. I-I have nowhere else to go."

"Here," I said putting the cash into his coat pocket and taking his arm leading him to the door. "It's fifty in cash. More than enough to buy meals for a few days. You've survived in this city with less."

"Please, Songbird! I-I will do whatever it takes! Please! I-I'll do anything!"

I opened the door and shoved him outside. Tears were pricking in my eyes and it was showing in my voice. "Anything!? Then become your old self again. Become the Penguin! Take revenge on the people that wronged you! Until you can do that, don't come back."

Slamming the door shut I locked it. Leaned against the door crying openly. I knew Oswald would be able to hear me through the door but I didn't care. If anything this would tell him how hard that was for me. It took a few minutes but I finally pulled myself together. I peeked outside and Oswald was already gone.

* * *

It had been over two months since I had kicked Oswald out. I went on with my life as best I could yet the guilt of having thrown him out in the cold streets of Gotham gnawed at my conscious. I had half expected him to return after a few days either begging me for an apology or as his old self again. He never did though so I continued onwards trying to forget about him.

I found a job as a vocal jazz teacher in the city, it was safer than as a singer at a club like I used to be. When I wasn't at my work, however, I was at home watching TV or drinking, usually both. The guilt was getting to me, gnawing on my insides. What if Oswald had died?

One night I broke from my schedule and went out drinking with some of the other teachers. I came home around ten, driven by one of my male coworkers.

"Can I help you inside," he asked suggestively, his hand on my lower back.

"Sorry, not tonight, I think I had too much to drink." I replied unlocking my door and stepping inside.

"Oh don't worry about that," he pressed sticking his foot in the door. "We can still have fun."

"I said no," I insisted trying to shut the door on him. Either I was more drunk than I thought or he was not as drunk as I assumed because he easily forced his way inside.

"Come now little songbird, we can have all sorts of fun."

"The lady said no," a voice said from inside my living room. The light flicked on revealing Oswald sitting on my couch, half his face covered with blood spray.

"Oswald!" I gasped running to him. "Are you alright!?"

He dismissed my concern with a wave of his hand. Standing Oswald limped over to my coworker who was frozen in fear. Everyone knew who Penguin was.

"Apologize to my Songbird." Oswald commanded.

"I-I am sorry, miss, I-I didn't mean….I-I mean I only…." He could barely speak for the fear.

"You only meant to force yourself on her. On my property, my Songbird. And you dared to call her that?"

"P-please," he begged falling down on his knees, "I-I am sorry. I-I-"

His voice was silenced by Oswald jabbing a knife into his throat. Blood sprayed around the room, covering Oswald in fresh splatter. I gasped at the sight and rushed over shutting the front door so no one would see. Locking the door I turned to Oswald who was looking down at the body in disdain.

"Oswald," I said softly, approaching him carefully. "Is it really you?"

He looked up at me and grinned. Instead of speaking he grabbed my arms and pulled me against him. Oswald held me close breathing in the scent of my hair. "Oh, Songbird, my beautiful Songbird, you have no concept of how I have missed you."

"Oswald, my proud Penguin," I said into his chest tears rolling down my cheeks, "I-I a-am s-so sorry for what I-I d-did. S-so s-sorry."

"Shush," he hushed me stroking my hair. "I forgive you my Songbird. You did what you had to do. In fact, it was better that you did do it. If you had not I would still be under the sway of what Strange did to me."

"Wha-?" I began to ask but Oswald cut me off with a kiss on my forehead.

"Not now, my Songbird, let us just enjoy our real reunion."

I smiled as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Forgive me, Songbird, I transfered blood on to you."

"It is okay, Oswald….you are covered in blood. What happened?"

"A long story, my Songbird, another one for another day….or at least until I have been cleaned of all this blood."

"I do believe then," I said stepping out of his arms with a sensual smile on my face, "that I will draw you bath, Mr. Penguin."

"Thank you, my Songbird." He replied with a smirk. "I will take care of this trash here."

With a giggle I scampered off to the bathroom. Running the water I poured in a liberal amount of oil to make the room smell of sandalwood. I was just shutting off the water when the door opened behind me. I pretended to ignore the noise as I tested the warmth of the water. Hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a firm body.

"You are so lovely, Songbird," Oswald breathed against my neck. "Absolutely perfect."

Leaning back against him I tilted my head back and pulled Oswald down into a kiss. As we kissed his hands slipped under my shirt. Turning in his arms I began undoing his suit. I could feel a partial erection poking through his pants. "Oh, Mr. Penguin, how eager you are."

"You have no idea, Songbird." Tearing my shirt from my body Oswald ran his hands needily over the exposed skin of my back. In turn I slid his shirt and suit jacket off of him. Grabbing his head I pulled Oswald into a hungry kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance but, as always, I gave into him eventually.

Ripping his mouth away from mine Oswald attacked my neck. He nipped and sucked a trail down my neck each one sending shocks of pleasure through me. "Oh, Oswald," I moaned as he worked on giving me a hickey at the base of my neck.

"Songbird," he groaned, his voice deep with need. He pushed me back until my legs hit the edge of the tub. I gasped as I temporarily lost my balance but he held my waist tight to ensure I did not fall. Righting myself I pushed at his shoulders gently.

"The water will get cold," I reminded him. I felt him sigh against my neck before he regretfully pulled away. Stepping around him I dragged my fingers along his the hem of his pants. Reaching down I undid his belt and pulled his pants down along with his underpants. He stepped out of them and into the tub.

Oswald groaned as the soothing water enveloped him. I smiled and crouched down next to the tub taking the washcloth in hand to help Oswald wipe away the blood. Dipping it in the water I started cleaning Oswald's face. Once I finished Oswald grinned at me. "You know, Songbird, you have some blood on you too."

I hummed and smirked. "Is that so, Mr. Penguin? Would you mind if I join you then?"

"Not at all, Songbird, not at all."

Standing I took a few steps away from the tub display my body for him fully. Slowly I began to strip, my hands running over my flesh teasing myself. I could hear Oswald's breath deepen as he watched me.

"Come here, Songbird," he commanded once I was fully undressed. Hips swaying seductively I followed his command. I stopped at the tub and leaned over my breasts swinging gently in front of Oswald's face. A soft groan escaped his lips and reached up tangling a hand in my hair. Dragging me down he kissed me deeply his tongue swirling in my mouth making me groan.

Pulling me back his breathing ragged I grinned at the lust in his eyes. "Get in the tub."

"Of course, Mr. Penguin." I stood up to my full height before carefully stepping into the tub. Sinking down I settled myself between Oswald's legs feeling his erection against my back.

"Oh Songbird, it feels so divine. Your skin against mine."

Resting against his front I tilted my head back and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I missed you Oswald. I missed the feel of you. I missed how you-"

I gasped as Oswald reached between my legs and slid his fingers between my folds. "Much better, Songbird. So slick already and all for me."

"Yes," I groaned tilting my hips up.

"It is all for me, correct? Did you have another while I was, Songbird?"

"N-no, never. I could never have anyone else after you. My proud Penguin."

"Good girl," he said into my ear. His breath caressing the skin and making me shiver. Oswald's lips drifted down and began sucking on the crux of my neck as he played with my clit. I could feel an orgasm start to build. Moans escaped my lips as he played with me.

"That's right, Songbird, sing for me." Oswald's other hand reached up and started twisting my nipple. It was that what sent me over the edge. With a cry and long moan I came. Water splashed out of the tub as my hips bucked.

After he released me I slumped against his chest smiling my eyes closed with happiness. "Beautiful, Songbird. So beautiful."

I felt Oswald move and then felt the wash cloth against my skin as he cleaned the blood off me. "What you said to me, last time, about why you stayed with me, was it true?"

I blinked my eyes open and looked up at him. "Yes."

"All of it?"

I breathed out slowly. "Yes."

"Say it again, then."

Sitting up I turned so that I was on my knees looking him in the eyes. Reaching out I cupped his face and smiled. "I fell in love with you, Oswald. I love you."

A toothy smile crossed Oswald face. Leaning down I kissed him lovingly. As I pulled back I moved so I was straddling Oswald's legs. Dipping a hand beneath the water I grasped his cock and stroked it slowly. Lifting my hips I positioned myself above him. "Penguin, I love you."

With that I lowered myself onto him. We hissed in unison as my walls stretched around him. I let him fill me for a second before undulating my hips.

"Oh, Songbird, my lovely Songbird," Oswald groaned clutching my waist. "I love you too. I've always loved you."

As I rode him, the water splashing out of the tub and onto the floor. Our cries grew passionate and his grip on me increased as his own completion grew closer. "Come for me Oswald. Please, come for me."

Oswald's nails dug into my skin as I felt him empty himself into me. The sensation caused me to come again. My inner walls clenched around Oswald's member milking it until he was finished. Panting I half collapsed on top of him.

"Never leave me again, Oswald," I said to him once I regained my breath.

Oswald nodded vigorously, "I won't, Songbird. I will reclaim my throne and we will never have to apart again."


End file.
